


I’m Not Ready

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gradual Burn, M/M, Multi, The Host and Dark being buddies, WKM, Wilford remembering, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Headcanon that Wilford starts to talk in his sleep a lot more, and eventually starts to hallucinate while awake, calling for Damien. Dark can tell Wil is starting to remember, and one day after another episode, he thinks about his conversation with the Host. He ends up asking Wilford how much he remembers, and it’s a lot more than he expected. Does he explain the rest?”- king-with-a-crown





	I’m Not Ready

Wilford had been talking to Anti the first time he mentioned Damien out loud.

Anti felt like he’d heard that name in passing somewhere before, like whispers in the night or in The Hosts narration.

But he tried not to connect too many dots. Damien was a pretty common name.

Wilford had been talking about all the formal functions he used to attend, once upon a time, before his career in television had even taken off. How he and this Damien would sneak off and go and sit under the stars and talk about their respective futures. How everything they did together was secret since Damien was something of a powerful political figure and he didn’t need rumours of a homosexual affair surrounding him.

Wilford said he didn’t mind so much keeping it a secret. 

“So what happened?”

Anti asked once Wilford trailed off, having run out of details.

“I... I don’t quite know. We did drift a little bit. But one day he just...”

Wilford look troubled. He couldn’t entirely put his finger on it. He wanted to say that Damien had just disappeared but it didn’t feel totally right.

-

That night, Wilford had been joking about his various affairs and brushes with blackmail, when Anti made some passing comment about Damien not liking what Wilford got up to in his entertainment career. Wilford laughed, heartily, and said that there were many things Damien didn’t agree with as a politician, but did agree with as a gay man.

Neither of them noticed Darks from cracking at the desk, the mortified look on his face, the way his body shook as he walked out of the room while Wilford and Anti continued their banter about Wilfords past so casually.

Dark felt like he might throw up. Was he capable of throwing up? Was that his biggest priority right now?

No. The priority was that Wilford was remembering. Dark didn’t know why and he didn’t know how. But it was just about the most scared he’d ever felt in his life.

He’d had the conversation with The Host, about how Wilford was a ticking time bomb and that one day, he’d remember. He’d remember everything.

So, without knowing what to do, trying to keep his form intact, one part of him desperately trying to pull him back into the room, he went to The Host.

He appeared in the library and he didn’t even need to ask the question.

“Warfstache has been having dreams of The Mayor. He remembers The Mayor fondly. He is aware of The Seer, though not as vividly. Soon, he will remember.”

Dark shook. He just stood there and trembled. He wanted to scream, he wanted to be sick in the corner.

“I’m not ready. I’m not ready yet. I can’t do this.”

Dark was pacing, he didn’t even realise he was pacing, and his ringing was piercing The Hosts ears.

“If Darkiplier attempts to fight the inevitable, he will drown in it. Every day, Warfstache wakes up with more and more memories. Warfstache will be crushed in his own reality if Darkiplier does not prepare him for it.”

Dark gripped at his hair, pulling on it, tears threatening to spill over. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready.

“The Host would like to remind Darkiplier that he still has control of the situation. Darkiplier still has the upper hand.”

“HOW?! He’s going to hate me! I’ve kept everything from him for so long, I’ve hurt him, I’ve -“

“Warfstache will hold the belief that The Mayor and The Seer abandoned him. Warfstache will hold the belief that he murdered The Detective, The District Attorney and The Actor. Darkiplier knows that these things are not entirely true.”

Dark remained silent, slowly relaxing his fingers caught in his hair.

“Darkiplier knows that The Colonel, although not entirely innocent, was not entirely guilty either. Darkiplier knows that The Mayor and The Seer did not abandon The Colonel. Quite the opposite, in fact. Darkiplier knows that The Detective did not die that day, and The Actor died long before that day.”

When Dark spoke, his voice was broken and two-toned, the voices incredibly distinct from each other.

“He remembers us?”

The Host nodded, and before he could prepare for it, he felt arms wrapping right around him.

Curious. Dark was not usually the type for hugs.

-

Dark walked back in the room, and Wilford was still chit chatting about jazz and prohibition and carnivals. Dark remembered this particular story.

He lay down, cuddling into Wilford, keeping his form solidified. Anti was still sitting up, wrapped up with the strange stories from decades ago.

Eventually, Dark sighed and kissed Wilford on the neck.

“Enough about this Damien character. He seems pompous. Tell us about Celine.”

Wilford gasped, with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh my, now SHE was a character!”

Wilford rattled off a few tales about her and their adventures together, not as secretive but just as scandalous, as, according to Wilford, she was married. When Anti asked who she’d been married to, Wilford waved it off dismissively. Some prick with a large wallet and a larger ego, he said. 

Dark laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
